Favorite Dessert
by stingerette1975
Summary: Joe and Jon just got married and are on their honeymoon, Joe gives Jon his favorite dessert. Ambreigns


**I had this idea just pop into my head...a little taste of Ambreigns in a new light...hope you enjoy this hotness!**

Joe and Jon just got married earlier in the day. They had had a huge reception for Joe's family. Jon didn't really have family, but a few of his close friends growing up came to be a part of the festivites. After many hours of partying and having a good time, Joe and Jon got into their honeymoon clothes and hopped onto Jon's motorcycle with the huge sigh that said, JUST MARRIED with cans and plastic bottles attached to it. All in all, it was a great great day.

"I can't believe it Joe, we are finally married, after being together for 5 years. We finally made it..." Jon said as he and Joe arrived into their honeymoon suite that was reserved for them through Joe's family. They traveled to Jamaica for their honeymoon after getting married in Pensecola, where his family resides.

"Yes we did Jon, we finally did. I thought it wasn't gonna happen, but we finally got it to be offical." He responded back as he puts the bag in the closet along with Dean's. They were gonna be there for a week so there was no need to rush putting things up that night. He has other plans in mind. He had been planning what he wanted to do to Dean for weeks now. And now it will finally happen and he couldn't wait for it to start.

"So what is first on the agenda Mr. Anoai-Good?" He asked while flashing his bright smile and flickering his brows up and down.

Joe chuckles as he goes to the kitchen area and gets the items that was requested before they arrived.

"Well Mr. Good-Anoai, I have something specially planned tonight that is gonna require you being totally naked. And while you do that, we are gonna need to either strip the bed completely or put towels over the sheets and take the blankets off."

Jon looks at him confused as he watches Joe get the stuff out of the kitchen. He can't see what he is doing, but it does make him curious. "Ummm...okay, let's see what to do first."

"Get naked first, that way I can see your dick hard and standing up while you get antsy about what is going on." Joe responded as he set things down and turns around, just in time to see his husband strip down to his luscious nakedness."

"Damn Jon, you looking so fucking good right now..." Joe licks his lips as he watches him put towels over the sheets as requested and takes the blankets off on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Well, whatcha gonna do about it big man? I mean, you are still fully clothed while I stand here saluting you in arms."

Joe laughs as he walks over to Jon and softly kisses him on his lips. Dean moans into this kiss as he deepens it slowly. Jon then reaches down as they kissed and pulls up Joe's shirt and starts to pull it up. They break just enough for him to pull it over his head before they resumed kissing each other. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other's kisses. It was their gold mine that only they had access too. Jon then trails his hands down to his pants and starts to unbutton them and pulling down the zipper. He needed to feel his husband's dick in his hands. It instantly grew hard at the mere touch. "Only you make that come alive baby, only you..." Joe panted as he breaks the kiss long enough to suck on his earlobe, causing Jon to moan at the sensation.

"God Joe, I need you so bad...so so bad..." he whispers as he leans into Joe's neck and starts to suck on his pulse area, which caused him to yelp at the tender touch.

"Patience my love...we have the rest of our lives...but tonight, I have something special I want to try and do to you. You up for it?" Joe asked Jon as Jon continues to trail his kisses down his neck to his chest, making Joe moan louder.

"I am up for anything baby..."

Joe breaks away from Jon and leads him to the bed.."Lay down on your back with your legs spread open..." he demanded in a soft voice. And Jon did what he asked as Joe takes his pants and briefs off, showing his massive dick that was laying up against his stomach. He was just as hard as Jon, but this night will be worth it.

After taking off the rest of his clothes, Joe then walks over to the counter and picks the stuff up and brings them over to the night stand. He had whip cream, chocolate syrup, a cherry and of course, ice cubes...an odd item, but it made Jon's heart beat faster and his body starting to set on fire from it.

Joe looks into Jon's eyes and sees the blazing lust that burns when he saw the items. He smiles as the same lust in HIS eyes matched his. "I want to make my own sundae with you as the main topping."

Jon looks at him and licks his lips, anticiapating what Joe is gonna do...he leans back on the pillow and spreads his legs wider. His dick is standing straight up as if it was ready for whatever Joe had in mind.

Joe picks up the ice cube first. He gently places it on the tip of Jon's dick, causing him to yell..."Holy FUCK!" He started withering when he felt the ice start to melt and the water dripping down the sides, which Joe leaned over and licked it up, making Jon arch back as he grabbed the sheets beside him. He enjoys watching Jon squirm under his touch. It was how it always was since they first met. Hell, they even fucked on their first "date" with each other. Both agreed it was their best night of sex they ever had, and since then, they always tried to top it.

"Fuck Joe...gots damn..." Jon said as he starts to quiver at the touch of his tongue lapping up any precum that started dripping.

"I think you are ready for what I have in store for you baby..."

"You think?" he said sarcastically as he tries to find his breath that left his lungs for a few moments.

Joe chuckled as he then takes the can of whipped cream and started from the bottom. He slowly and methodically went around and around his dick until it was completely covered to the top. Joe watched in amazement at how perfect he did it. Next, Joe grabbed the chocolate syrup and started from the chest area, and slowly drizzed it down his abs to his belly button, he covered it up before bending over carefully and licking it up, causing Jon choke back the moans that was threatening to leave his mouth at the feeling he was feeling with his ministrations. Jon always did love his tongue. He actually got off a few times with just him licking his back up and down with his tongue. It was that good and that deadly. He thought he done died a few times from that touch. But he came his hardest with his tongue.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck Joe...you killing me here..." he whined when Joe finished licking up the belly button with the chocolate that was covering it.

Joe just chuckled as he takes the chocolate syrup and pours it perfectly on the whipped cream. Jon feels the syrup going down between his legs to his entrance area, causing him to damn near pop, but he held back. He didnt' want to ruin what Joe had in store.

Next, he takes the nuts and gently sprinkled them along the chocolate river that ended at the human size sundae that Joe was creating...then sprinkled some over the top. He finally puts the cherry on top, ending his masterpeice.

"Don't move baby, be right back." Then Joe gets off the bed and heads over to the dresser and picks up his phone.

"Oh hell no Joe, you are not gonna take a picture of this!" He said in embarrassment, he was blushing hardcore over what Joe did to him.

"Oh yes baby, I am...gotta have this as a memory of our first night together as husband and husband. Oh and this is payback for what you did at our bachleor party!"

"Oh fuck sakes, not that again!" Joe replied as he goes back in time where Joe had Jon naked after the party and pours baby oil all over him. The sex was interesting to say the least, considering Jon had trouble trying to put his dick in Joe's because he was too oily. They slipped and slided until they decided to lay flay on the floor with Jon on top but laying down on him with his dick thrusting in and out. It was the only way they could stay connected without sliding off each other. "I thought we had fun trying at least!"

"Oh we did!" Joe laughed, "But you trying to fuck me without sliding off was a chore in itself! It took me 5 showers to get all that shit off me and three bottles of shampoo and conditioner to make my hair shine again. This is minor compared to that!"

"But we dont' have picture of that happening!" he said as Joe took a few more pics from different angles. "That's not fair Joe!" he whined but at the same time, being careful of the sundae Joe made on him.

"Oh but it is, so anytime you try to bring that up, just remember I have these as backup to that!"

"Oh, blackmail, that is so dirty!"

"But you love me anyways!"

"You lucky I do you asshole! I just don't do this for anyone!"

"And you never will either babykins...right?" He said as the lust shone in his eyes hard when he looked at Dean with those blue lustful eyes staring back.

"Only you..." he whispered as Joe set the phone down and crawled back on the bed. "You look so good to eat right now, that I am gonna start from here..." Joe placed his tongue on the his chest where the chocolate started and slowly licked down his abs, causing Dean to whimper out his name. He smiles as he continues to lick back up, sucking on him and getting the nuts that was with the syrup. He grabbed Joe's head and helped him glide back down to his shaft, that was still covered the way he had it. He took one hand and touched his entrance that was covered in chocolate and begin to glide it up and down between his ass cheeks. Making Jon spread wider to almost being in pain, but he didn't care, it felt so fucking good.

"You like that baby?"

Jon could only nod as he took his hand and went back to his ball sac area. He grabbed it gently and made him yelp in pleasure. He knew what he liked. Joe then got into between Jon's leg and put both his hands on Jon's hips so that he can't move. He bends down and picks the cherry off into his mouth. To Jon, that was the hottest shit he had ever seen him do. He ate the cherry but kept the stem in his mouth.

"I was told that if you tied the cherry stem with your tongue, that you were considered a good kisser." Joe stated as he pulled the tied cherry stem from his mouth. Dean groaned at that sight, "And this is new...how?"

Joe chuckled as he puts the tied stem on the nightstand. "I guess it isn't since you know first hand what a fucking awesome kisser I am anyways!"

"Oh shut up you fucking cocky bastard! You know damn well you are an great kisser, otherwise I would have left a long time ago if you sucked at it! Now come on...quit teasing me baby...please?"

"Oh no, I am gonna enjoy my dessert, so lay back and watch..." Joe looked at Jon with an evil lust and damn near made Jon come unglued. Watching Joe do his thing was truly the hottest scene in front of him that he had ever seen in his life. And the fact that he gets to see this is what made him swell up with pride inside. He never thought in his wildest dream that the first time they met each other at the bar, would wound up with them being married 5 years later. He truly considered himself lucky in love.

Joe put his mouth over Jon's dick, which made him arch back...hard and yelled his name out loud. "JOE! Fuck me...holy shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" He squirmed, but Joe held him there by his hips as he continued to slowly bobbed his head up and down, covering his mouth in cream and chocolate. He was loving how Jon was trying to thrust up into his mouth but Joe held him down more. He knew that he wasn't gonna last long, but he wanted Jon to feel the appreication that he had for being blessed with a dick that was damn near perfect for him. It fit his mouth perfectly. His cheek sucked in as Jon grabbed Joe's hair again and pulled on it slightly. Joe usually doesn't like his hair messed with, but Jon was an exception. He is the only one that can pull on his hair because of how active their sex life is.

"Joe, I am gonna fucking cum if you don't stop right now..." he begged as he still struggles to move his hip. But Joe doesn't listen, he bobs harder and faster, making Jon's balls swell up hard. Jon screams as he unloads in Joe's mouth, who greedily slurps it up. Joe then goes limp as Joe takes his mouth off to continue to lick his mouth and lips. Jon's cum mixed with the cream and chocolate was his new favorite flavor. Joe is still hard, so he lifts one of Jon's leg as he tries to find his breath after coming down from his orgasm, takes his hard dick, lines it up to Jon's hole that is still covered in chocolate, and thrusts in, making Jon arch back again. He knows that it can be painful at first, but he is so used to Joe's size that prep isn't necessary anymore. Joe's own precum is usually lubed enough for him.

"Fuck Joe...harder and faster...please...just fucking pound into me..." he panted as he wraps the other leg around Joe's waist to get him to go deeper.

Joe granted his request by slowly pulling out, and then slamming hard back into him and hitting his prostate. He kept thrusting as he builds up the warmth in his stomach that lets him know he is close, but he won't cum until Jon does. So Jon takes his own dick and starts to stroke himself into a frenzy. "That's right baby, stroke yourself for me, make yourself cum for me."

As soon as he said that, Jon exploded all over himself and on Joe's stomach as well. He kept cumming until his dick went soft. Joe thrusted a few more times as Jon's wall clutched down on him before he came...and he came hard inside Jon's ass.

After emptying himself in Jon, Joe, who trying to find his air from his lungs, slowly pulled out and laid beside Jon, who was also trying to catch his breath from their hot lovemaking session.

"Fucking damn Joe, where the fuck did you get this idea, not that I'm complaining on bit, but holy fuck was that hot." He asked as he laid there, covered in cum, chocolate, cream and nuts. "You know I am gonna need a fucking shower from all this." He chuckled.

"I did a little research on the internet about spicing up our sex life," Jon looks at him in confusion, "Not like we lack the spiciness in our sex life, but wanted to try something different. So I thought of this idea. Kinda my wedding gift to you, so to speak." He blushed at his confession. "But anyways, There was one with frosting and cake mix, but I liked the sundae idea better." He said as he winked and shown the cheesy smile. It's my new favorite dessert on you..." he said as he takes his finger and puts it in the chocolate and nuts on his chest and wipes it up and puts it in his mouth.

"Well, damn, how am I gonna top that shit? That was the best sex we've had in the past 5 years and we have had some spectacular ones."

"Oh my sexy lunatic, you will think of something, but for now, we still have all night to spend making love and having sex, and I don't think I'm quite done with you."

"I would hope not, you know my libido is healthy and strong."

Joe chuckles cause Jon's right. His sex drive is just as stong as his and could match his.

"I love you Jon, thank you for marrying me..."

"I should thank you for marrying my sexy ass...I love you too baby.." as he leaned over and kissed Joe passionately.

They ended up exploring each other all night...as husband and husband...


End file.
